happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bro and Tyke
Bro and Tyke are fanon characters of HTF, and the winners of a Vote or Die poll made up by the creator. Character Bio Bro and Tyke are two falcon brothers who can be equally troublesome, even though the latter is often more. Bro, the older sibling, is brown with a tan belly and wears a red cap. He is usually seen with Tyke, watching over him to keep him out of trouble. Unfortunately, Bro can be easily distracted by things such as sports, girls, arcade games. At other times, he gets annoyed by Tyke and abandons him. These would frequently lead to Tyke being killed or injured. '''Tyke '''is a young falcon with yellow-brown feathers (two of which stand on his head). He is a very mischeivous kid who often tries to break things and bother people, but the list can extend to anything that may lead to Tyke and other people being killed. His lack of street smarts and knack of getting into trouble are the reasons why he needs Bro's supervision. As a regular gag, Tyke will sometimes frame another character and make Bro get angry at them. Episodes Starring Roles *Oh Brother! *Rated R For Random *Reject Revenge *Deadtime Stories *Birds of a Feather *Brother, Where Art Thou? *Nothing to be Afraid of *Tea for Two (Tyke) *Adoptable To Stand (Tyke) *Pumpkin On Someone Featuring Roles *Scam Alert *Beach Barbeque *Hot Tiki! *Despicable Him *Can't Touch This *Kid Stuff (Tyke) *Tea for Two (Bro) *Coop D'Etat *Insert Coin *Biting Resistance Appearances *What the Puck? *From Hero to Zero *Triple Dog Dare Ya *Ride the Wheels *Blind as a Bat *Kid Stuff (Bro) *Walk in the Dog Park *A Crafty Escape *Adoptable To Stand (Bro) *Ho Ho Oh No! *Dodgemauled Deaths #Oh Brother! - Tyke is ran over by a car. #Rated R for Random - Died in house explosion. #Scam Alert - Tyke is flattened by a boulder, Bro is impaled on spikes. #From Hero to Zero - Tyke is burned into lava, Bro dies in lava explosion. #Reject Revenge - Bro is pecked in the eye. #Beach Barbeque - Tyke is decapitated. #Deadtime Stories - Tyke is impaled on a coat hanger. #Hot Tiki - Tyke is impaled by knives. #Birds of a Feather - Bro dies when the forest explodes, Tyke is crushed by a tree. #Despicable Him - Pecked to death. #Can't Touch This - Bro is impaled by a shovel, Tyke is crushed by Bro. #Tea for Two - Tyke's eyes pop out. #Walk in the Dog Park - Both are possibly killed by dogs. #Coop D'Etat - Bro bleeds to death, Tyke is baked in an oven. #A Crafty Escape - Tyke sinks in quicksand. #Insert Coin - Bro's eyeballs are fried. #Adoptable To Stand - Bro dies an unknown death before the episode. The top of Tyke's head is ripped off along with his brain. #Ho Ho Oh No! - Tyke is crushed by Cryptie's helmet. #Biting Resistance - Tyke is trampled and Bro is squeezed into the small tank. #Pumpkin On Someone - Bro is impaled by a bat and Tyke is crushed. Kill count Bro *Tyke - 3 ("Oh Brother!", "Can't Touch This", "Pumpkin On Someone") *Pranky - 1 ("Oh Brother!") *Rio - 1 ("Rated R For Random") *Sniffles - 1 ("Brother, Where Art Thou? ") *The Mole - 1 ("Brother, Where Art Thou? ") *Josh - 1 ("Brother, Where Art Thou? ") *Emmy - 1 ("Pumpkin On Someone") Tyke *Trippy - 1 ("Oh Brother!") *Generic Tree Friends - 1 ("Oh Brother!") *Pepper - 1 ("Rated R For Random") *Bushy - 1 ("Hot Tiki!") *Tanky - 1 ("Ride the Wheels") *Spyguy - 1 ("Brother, Where Art Thou? ") *Mass - 1 ("Nothing to be Afraid of") Trivia *They are the first falcon characters in the series. *Much like Pop and Cub, Bro will survive much his episodes unlike Tyke. *They were originally meant to be eagles. *According to the creator, Pranky may be a rival/nemesis of Tyke. *They got 14 votes in the Vote or Die poll. Gallery Real vote results.png|Bro and Tyke winning the contest. Their competitors look jealous. Oh brother.png|Bro's little "pet" Plane to hawaii.png|Tyke about to disturb a sleeping Jerky Tyke envy.png|Tyke with Envy Tea_4_two.png|Tyke having tea with Maddie. Cant touch.png Getby1.png Pumpsomeone2.png|Tyke is about to smashes Jack's head. HaF2poster.png|One of the posters in HaF2. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Birds Category:Brown Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Duo Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Characters who won Vote or Die Category:Characters Category:Season 33 Introductions Category:Characters with relatives Category:Falcons